


Invaluable Gift

by EmbodimentOfTheSoul



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbodimentOfTheSoul/pseuds/EmbodimentOfTheSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BBS Slave AU<br/>Hear me out ok:<br/>(This AU was inspired by one of my favorite Soul Eater Fanfics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Boy

Evan was part of a high class family

2 story house, 5 master bed rooms, luxury kitchen, living, and dining room.

3 guest rooms for the help.

Evan, despite his father, is fond of the help.

They raised him, taught him manners and his deep appreciation for music.

* * *

 

On every birthday he was always given something he'll surely love.

A one of a kind guitar made by Orville Gibson himself, a Cadillac model thirty, and even a Edison Amberola.

But the most valuable gift he ever got was on his 18th birthday.

* * *

 

Evan was woken up to a breakfast in bed, then a 3 hour party with the most beautiful women and a show of his favorite composer.

When all the guests were gone and the help started cleaning up, Evan's father pulled him aside.

"Let's go for a ride son. I'm gonna take you to get your present!" As his dad started the engine, Evan hopped in the car with excitement.

The ride there was a bit long, but his dad kept reassuring him that he wouldn't be disappointed.

Evan looked out of the car window and noticed the roads getting.. bumpier?

They arrived to a building that didn't quite look like a house.

Evan was unsure whether to get out of the car or not.

His thoughts were stopped by the sound of his father opening the door for him.

"Um.. Dad? Where are we?"

His father grabbed his shoulders and guided him to the front door of the building.

He knocked 3 times and a mysterious man opened the door.

The man looked at Evan's father then at Evan.

"Welcome back Mr. Fong."  
The man said as he gestured them in.

_"Welcome back_?" Evan repeated in his head.

The man led them to a heavily secured door.

As the man removed every lock, Evan began to develop a pit in his stomach.

The man opened the door revealing stairs that led to a dark basement.

Evan's dad squeezed his shoulders in excitement.

"Let's go my boy!" Practically prancing down the steps.

Evan followed his ecstatic father through the dainty room.

There were... cells?

His father was walking fast so he didn't get a chance to see inside the cells.

At the end of the basement, he started to see a figure.

They were bound by the ankles and wrists, forcing them to stand.  
They seemed to be unconscious; Maybe even dead.

The man picked up a bucket and threw it's contents at the person in chains.

"God fucking dammit." He spat out.  
"What do you want now?"

The person in chains straightened up revealing his horrible complexion.  
A swollen black eye, a busted bloody lip, and crystal blue eyes.

Evan was taken aback.

"Why are we here?" He finally got the courage to ask.

"Well it is your 18th birthday, so it's about time you finally got your own toy."  
Evan was very confused.

" _Toy_?" He thought.

The man in chains chuckled.  
It was maniacal and one of a kind.

"Starting out young eh?"

Their eyes met again.

Evan was mesmerized by those eyes. They were like blue fire.  
He could feel the heat of hatred every time their eyes locked.

"How much?"  
He was snapped back into reality when his father asked the man.

"100 grand, but since you're a regular and I was getting tired of this little shit, I'll give him to you for 50."

"Wait.  **NO**!"

Evan got in between the man and his father.  
"We are not buying this man. A life should not be bought dad!"

 

_That was the first time his father has ever struck him._

 

"That's exactly why I'm buying you this. You are a man, yet you think like a child."

His father sighed putting his wallet away "Fine. Some other time."

"Well this brat won't be here next time. If no one buys him, I'm getting rid of him."

Evan realized the weight of his words, but his father just walked away.

"WAIT! DAD PLEASE WAIT!"

His father stopped.

Evan dug his nails into his palm.

"I.. I want him. You're right, I'm a man now."

His dad walked towards Evan and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Thank you Evan. You won't regret it."


	2. Care Taker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slave owner name: Otis  
> Evans' Dad: William Fong  
> Evans' Mom: Helen Fong  
> Evans' Brother: Roy Fong  
> (And it's the 1900s)

Otis unbound the man in chains causing him to fall to his hands and knees.

"Let me just clean it up a bit."

He then grabbed some soap and a water hose  
Tossing the soap at the man's feet.

"C'mon we don't want your new owner smelling how your last few days went."

Evan didn't even want to begin to think about the horrors this man had gone through.

Otis began hosing him down.

The man picked up the soap and began rubbing at his body.

Flinching whenever he touched his hips and rib area.

Otis tossed him a pair of tattered trousers and hand cuffs.  
"Alright, there you go. All clean."

He put on his pants and snapped on the cuffs in one fell swoop.

Otis gave the slave papers and a key to Evan.

"You always have excellent specimen, O. Thank god I came by today!"

"I save the best for you, Will! We should have some beers sometime!"

Evan was disgusted by their familiarity.  
His own father was chummy with a slave-trading pig.

Evan glanced at his new "property".

Since he had somewhat cleaned up, Evan could now see the tattoos the dirt was covering on the slave.

A shark on his chest, a skull and snake on his arm.

"Well it's time for us to get going Big O, but we'll surely have lunch sometime. Have a good one!"

"You two Will! Enjoy your new toy young man."

Otis' laugh was the most grotesque thing Evan had ever heard.

As they walked towards the stairs people in the cells were waving goodbye.

"Please have mercy on him."  
A small voice was heard from the cells.

"Don't worry about me. I'm stronger than I look."

Evan couldn't see who had spoken, but it broke his heart to hear that plee.

They finally got up the stairs and out of the basement.

It was still noon despite it feeling they spent an eternity down there.

William covered the back seat with a blanket and jumped in the car.

"Let's go Evan! I'm starved!"

The ride home was the longest.

Evan couldn't look at his father. How could he?  
His father whom he loves just bought a human being for 50 grand.

_Is that how much he thinks a life costs? His father actually thinks lives can be bought?_

As Evan thought this, he couldn't help but glance at the rear view mirror.

The man in the back seat had his eyes closed and was enjoying the breeze hitting his face. His hair was a dark-chestnut color. Uneven, patchy and wet.

They finally arrived home and the man's eyes snapped open.  
He straightened up and waited for an order.

"Ok, get out of my car now. Take that blanket with you and burn it. I have no use for it now."  
William waved as he walked towards the house.

"We'll just wash it. Ehmmm.."  Evan unfolded the papers Otis gave him,  "Delirious?"

"Yes sir."

"That's a cool name. I've never heard of it before. How did your parents think of that name?"

"I've never met my parents."

"Oh.. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, master. I'm sorry for having a bizarre name."

"Don't call me master. I'm younger than you and your name is not bizarre, I find it unique.  
But don't you want to have a name that you like?"

"You can call me whatever you want. A name means nothing to me."

"No that's-"

"Come on Evan, get inside! The food is getting cold!"

His mother called to him from the front door.

"I'll be right there!  
Take that blanket upstairs to my room, i'll finish my lunch quickly."

Evan jogged inside and sent one of the members of the help to guide Delirious to Evan's room.

"My name is Brock, The family Butler. Right this way."

Delirious followed Brock closely. His vision was still a bit blurry from punishment so he didn't get a good look at the inside of the house.

"Here we are. Wait here until Master Evan gets back. And don't do anything stupid."

Brock shut the door and headed towards the dining room.

He met eyes with Evan and gave each other a small nod.

"Evan finally got a slave, Helen! Our son is turning into a man!"

"Oh really? You didn't force him did you, Will?"

"Of course not! I had to convince him a little though. Right Evan?"

"Y-Yeah dad! I'm glad I went today, thank you for the gift."

"No problem, son. I'm just glad you liked it!"

" _It_ " Evan repeated in his head.

"Well, I'm going to my room now, tell David the food was delicious, Brock."

"Will do, master." Brock bowed and headed to the kitchen.

Evan ran upstairs.

He didn't want to leave him alone for too long.

He opened the door but something was.. blocking it?

Through the crack of the door he saw delirious' chain bound hands.

He squeezed through the cracked door and dropped to delirious' side.

"Delirious! Hey, are you ok?!"  
He was just fine a while ago! What happened?  
Was he putting on a strong front?

Evan picked up Delirious and set him on the bed.

He asked Brock to bring him food, water, and a first-aid kit.

As Brock went to go fetch the things he requested, Evan ran a luke-warm bath and grabbed a strong cologne from his restroom.

"I hope this works.."  
He whispered under his breath.

He uncapped the bottle and put it right under delirious' nose.

When he finally shot up, Brock knocked on the door.

"Here you go, master Evan."

"Thank you, Brock. And I told you to call me Evan when it's just us."

"My apologies. Force of habit."

Brock handed Evan the tray of supplies and shut the door.

When Evan turned around delirious had managed to crawl off the bed and sit on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not allowed to sit on your bed sir."

"Says who?"

"Well.."

"Sit on the bed, I don't mind."

"But-"

"I don't want to order you. Could you please sit on the bed?"

" _Please_ "? Delirious hasn't heard that word in a while.

He wobbled to his feet and Evan assisted him.

He was so thin, so pale, Evan felt like he might break him if he grabbed him too roughly.

Delirious sat on the bed.

It was comfortable.  
He fought the urge to jump off. Sitting on a bed always meant trouble for him.

"Ok, give me your hands."  
Evan unlocked the cuffs and tossed them aside.

He then wrapped them in cold towels.

"This will hopefully stop the swelling and the pain."

He then pulled out his switch blade.

Delirious tensed up, cowering away.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise. Please, don't move."

Evan cut the side of Delirious' left eye, gently pressing around the cut.

Delirious slowly opened his left eye and finally got a good look at Evan.

_Dark brown eyes, jet black hair perfectly combed to the side, chiseled jaw line, and nicely tanned skin._

Delirious was entranced.

But he was quickly snapped out of it by the sting of alcohol being applied to his eye.

"I'm sorry. If I don't do this. the cut might get infected, so please bear with me."

Delirious nodded, trying to remain as still as possible.

Evan stitched the wound and taped gauze on it.

"There! Now to treat the rest."

Evan grabbed his chin cleaning at Delirious' busted lip.

"Ok this won't hurt, but you'll have to apply this regularly so it can heal."

Evan smothered Vaseline on the wound.

Delirious felt relief almost immediately. It hydrated his lip and soothed the pain.

"What is that?"

"Oh, this is Vaseline. It helps with almost anything."

Evan cleaned up the rest of his face. Mostly little cuts and scrapes.

Delirious was getting drowsy. He felt like he could die now. If this was a way to give him hope and break him again, he was fine with that.

"Here. Eat this."

Evan handed him the sandwich and glass of water.

Delirious sipped at the water and nibbled on the sandwich. He has to restrain himself. He has to be civilized or he might get punished for eating disgracefully.

"There's no need to hold back. Please eat to your hearts content."

"Did he read my mind?" Delirious thought.

Hearing those words made him wolf down his meal.  
Almost chocking.

"Slow down. There will be plenty more where that come from."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updating every Sunday :)


	3. Clean Up

After Delirious finished his meal, he was even drowsier.

Evan had gone to the bath room to turn off the water.

"You're gonna take a proper bath. I already ran the water for you, ok?"

Delirious nodded and walked to the bathroom.  
This has to be a dream right? I'll just go along with it.

Evan closed the door behind him.

"I'll bring in clothes and a towel, so just throw those pants away."

Delirious disposed of his rags.

He dipped his hand in the water and to his surprise it wasn't icey cold nor boiling hot.

 _It was...warm_.

Delirious stepped in the tub and sat down slowly.

The water reminding him of some cuts he had forgotten about.

" _Guess this isn't a dream then, huh?_ "

The tub was a hefty size.  
His legs were able to stretch out freely.

" _What am I doing here again?_ " Delirious thought.

This is the first time he has ever had a private bath to himself.  
A warm one nonetheless.

He started thinking about his friends he had left behind in Otis' hands, his previous owners, and the one he has now.

 _Was Evan any different?_  
_Can he really trust him?_

As Delirious thought these things the warm water and the soft smell of soap started weighing his eyes down.

"Delirious? Delirious!!"

His eyes shot open to a distressed Evan.

"Y-Yes?!"

Evan let out a sigh of relief.

"Who sleeps in a tub? Don't you know that's dangerous?!"

"I'm sorry, master" Delirious straightened up "it won't happen again."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone again knowing that you're tired. As I said before there is no need to call me master."

Evan stood up.

"I brought the towels and new clothes. You disposed of the old ones correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Good job. Here is the soap and shampoo. Leave the shampoo in for a minute, then rinse."

Delirious reached for the soap and shampoo but couldn't feel his fingers.

"I'm sorry, but my fingers are not working properly. It's been a while since that's happened."

Delirious looked at his fingers dejectedly. Evan had helped him so much but he can't grasp a bar of soap.

"That's fine. Turn around."

Delirious did as he was told.

Without any warning Evan started scrubbing Delirious' head with shampoo.

"Wait a second! Not to be rude master, but what are you doing?"

Evan pulled his ear.

"I said not to call me master. Address me as Evan when it's just us. Also what does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping you out since you can't."

Delirious has never been this embarrassed in his life. He's had his nude body displayed in front of thousands of dirty old men, but this was far more embarrassing.

As Evan scrubbed at Delirious' hair, he finally got a clear view of the tattoo on his back.  
A huge face of a clown covered his entire back.

Evan subconsciously touched his spine.

"A clown huh?"

Delirious tensed from his touch.

"Oh! sorry about that.."

"It's fine.."

Evan proceeded scrubbing at Delirious' hair with no distractions.

"Close your eyes."

Delirious did as he was told and felt warm water being poured over his head.

"All done!"

Delirious wiped the water off his face and ran his fingers through his hair.  
It was so soft.

Evan began draining the tub and walked over to the towels.  
He saw Delirious' naked body through the mirror.  
A body covered in tattoos and bruises. His heart felt heavy.

"I don't know how anyone could have hurt you."

Delirious froze looking at Evan.

"Um.. Can you pass me a towel please?"

Evan hadn't realized that he said that out loud.

"Oh! Uh yeah, here you go. I'll leave you to it then."

Evan smiled and closed the door behind him.

Delirious dried himself as much as possible.

He scanned the clothes Evan had brought him and they were so beautiful.

"Just put on the slacks for now. I wouldn't want to get your shirt full of hair."

Evan said behind the door.

_Full of hair?_

"Yes sir."

Delirious put on the underwear, then the slacks.

The pants were comfortable, lightweight, and not covered in holes.

"All done?"

"Uh- Yes!"

Evan walked in with a cape, a straight razer, clippers, scissors, a comb, and another man in a causal suit.

"Delirious, this is Mr. Pendragon. He'll be your barber for today."

"Please Master Evan call me Charles."

"Then please just call me Evan."

Charles outstretched his hand to Delirious.

"Your tattoos and eyes are just beautiful. Nice to meet you."

Delirious shook his hand.

"Likewise, Mr. Pendragon."

"Please, just Charles! 'Mr. Pendragon' makes me feel old and I have you know I am in my prime!"

Delirious chuckled and Evans' heart melted.

"Alright, well this will take 18 minutes tops. Will you be accompanying us Evan?"

"Ah- no. I have something to attend to, I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Is there a certain way you'd like me to cut his hair?"

Evan met eyes with Delirious.

"That will be his decision."

Delirious blushed and bowed.

"Thank you, master."

"It's Evan, but you are welcome."

Evan stepped out of the room smiling from ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for posting this late ＼(;´□｀)/


	4. Clean Up

"What would you like?" Mr. Pendragon began setting his tools around the porcelain sink.

"I don't really mind. Something that Evan would like I guess.."

Delirious didn't realize he said that aloud.

"Something Evan would like, eh?"

Charles looked at his tools in deep thought.

"Would it be fine if you left your hair cut entirely to me?"

"Yes sir. Thank you for this."

"You're welcome, but don't thank me; thank Evan."

Charles wrapped a paper towel around Delirious' neck, then a smock that covered his whole torso.

"What's this for?"

"Hm? Oh, this is to prevent the hair getting stuck on you. You would have to take a shower to take them off completely."

Charles then grabbed a thick brush and dipped it in some white cream. He then smeared it on delirious' cheeks, upper lip, chin, and his neck.

"Do you know what this is for?"

"Yes sir. I had to shave one of my past owners' face before."

"Correct! You get a candy after I get rid of this stubble of yours."

Delirious chuckled.

"If Evan likes it, say it was your idea. If he doesn't, blame it on me. I can take an 18 year-old any day and no peaking till I'm finished!"

* * *

 

"Hey Brock, could you do me a favor?"

"Yes sir. What can I help you with?"

"I need you to go upstairs to my room and measure Delirious."

"Oh I already did."

"Wha- When?"

"When you were having your lunch earlier today. I already had a request sent to have it tailored by Arlan. It'll be done tonight."

"You never cease to amaze me. What color will the suit be?"

Brock handed Evan a glass of water.

"Royal blue."

* * *

 

Charles unfastened the Velcro around Delirious' neck and stood in front of him.

"If Evan doesn't like this, I'm shaving his head bald his next hair cut."

Delirious smiled. They must get along so well. Can he trust Evan?

"Alright have a look!"

Charles pushed Delirious in front of a mirror.

"What do you think?"

Delirious' face was so clean that you would have never guessed that it grew hair, and he now had a crew cut.

"I like it! I look like a gangster!"

"I wanted to give you a comb over, but your hair was so damaged and uneven. I think this hairstyle suits you just fine!"

Charles began putting away his tools as Delirious gazed into the mirror.

"Hopefully Evan thinks the same."

Delirious muttered as he walked to Charles.

"Thank you very much. I am forever grateful."

"Stop with the gratitude. We're friends, so just help me with these tools."

"Friends"

Delirious thought " _I wonder if Evan thinks of me as a friend?_ "

* * *

 

_Ding Dong_

Brock opened the door to a man holding a bag and a box in his hands.

"You never cease to amaze me, Arlan."

Brock took the items from his hands.

"Fast, quality service is what I promised you _y porque estoy bien cabrón_."

"I understood that. Come on in, I'm sure you'd like to meet the person who the suit now belongs to."

"You know me all too well, Brock."

Arlan was escorted to the living room while Brock headed upstairs.

* * *

 

"Arlan! Thank you for making a suit on such a short notice."

"It was no problem. I've been working on the suit for months now, I just needed to size it to him."

They shook hands and sat down.

"How have you been? I'm sorry I only contact you when it's stuff like this."

"I've been great and there's no problem in that. Just because we don't talk all the time, doesn't mean we're not friends, man."

"Thank you for that, Arlan."

They sipped at their tea, talked about business, and waited for the man to show them his new suit.

Then they heard footsteps thumping down the stairs.

Evan set down his cup and walked towards the stairs with Arlan following behind.

Delirious walked down the steps in his royal blue suit and light brown Oxfords.

Evan was enchanted.

He knew Delirious was handsome, but something had changed.

It wasn't the suit or the new haircut, Delirious himself looked as if he was glowing and his eyes glittered with life.

"That color looks amazing on you! I'm glad Brock contacted me."

Evan nodded.

"Delirious, this is Arlan; Arlan, this is Delirious."

Arlan shook Delirious' hand.

"I tailored this suit for you!"

"Oh, you made this suit? Thank you so much, the fabric is soft and the suit is very comfortable to move around in."

"Don't flatter him that much, it'll go to his head."

Brock chimed in nudging Evans' arm.

"I-I'll be ordering more suits for you."

A warm bath, a haircut, a shave without a dull blade, and now clothes made especially for him.

Delirious felt himself on the verge of tears.

"Thank you, Evan."


	5. House Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for posting late once again.  
> I thought I posted it...

Lui never really liked the silver platter life.

He liked the luxury life, but he wanted to be the one that provided for himself.

As Lui grew up, he educated himself to books, surrounded himself with business owners, and never let negativity get to him.

He loved his parents blessings, but he felt that it was time to build something of his own.

Without any hesitation, he moved out.

His parents, supporting his decision, wanted to give him money for his journey.

"I'll only take this."

Lui took a hundred dollar bill and wiggled it around.

"Please, don't worry about me. I was raised by the best."

He hugged his parents and walked out the front door, full of determination.

* * *

 

Lui wasted no time whatsoever.

Everything he did was calculated and guaranteed to pull through.

There was times he stumbled, but he never let that stop him.

* * *

 

By the time he hit his 20s, he had built an empire.

He invested in sweets. Cakes, chocolates, hard candy, you name it. 

* * *

 

When Lui visited his parents after 9 years, he handed back the hundred dollars he had taken.

His dad looked at the neatly folded dollar bill. 

"You never used it?"

Lui shook his head.

"I did. I used it as a reminder of your undying support, and I thank you for that."

Lui hugged his parents as he said thank you a million more times.

* * *

 

"Evan said thank you and that the food was delicious."

Brock patted David on the back.

"That guy says thank you every time."

Brock chuckled.

"Yep. Kinda annoys me how sweet he is."

"So," David crossed his arms and leaned on the counter, "He was forced to get a personal slave?"

Brock's eyes darkened.

"Yes, but Evan is not treating him that way."

"But his father.."

"I know, David. That's why we need to help Evan as much as we can."

Brock breathed in.

"Anyway, we need to get ready for the guests, so don't forget to get dressed."

"Yes sir,"

David gave Brock a salute as he left the kitchen.

" _May God help us_."

David wasn't really religious, but he felt uneasy for some reason.

* * *

 

Guests started streaming in as soon as the clock hit 12.

All of them clearly of high class.

Women walking in with beautiful gowns and jewelry. The men walking in with their best suits and canes.

The help were given white gloves, a bow tie, and a suit with long coat tails.

David was overwhelmed.

" _Good thing these stuck up assholes eat like birds_ ," he thought as he walked around with a tray of assorted snacks.

"Excuse me!"

David heard a voice behind him.

"I'd like a snack please."

He looked around for the source of the voice until a man walked right in front of him.

"What snacks do you have on your tray?"

He looked down to a short, mocha-skinned man.

"Just pastries, sir."

David held the tray down to the stranger's eye level.

"Hmmm.. Are these all chocolate flavored?"

The man pointed at the tray.

"Yes sir."

"That's unfortunate. I'm not really a fan of chocolate."

As the man pondered over the pastries in front if him, David got a good look at his features.

_ Dark hair, combed neatly to the side, and dimples whenever he moved his mouth around. _

"I'm sorry, but are you Mr. Calibre?" An older white man emerged from the crowd of people.

"Yes I am."

Mr. Calibre straightened up and shook his hand.

They began chatting.

David bowed and began to walk away, but the white man shot him a look.

"Excuse me? You are dismissed when one of us says so."

David bowed again, "My apologies sir."

Mr. Calibre looked at the rich man and smiled.

"You're right, Mister...?"

"Oh! Barnes. My last name is Barnes."

"Yeah that. You are dismissed."

Mr. Barnes looked confused.

"I-I beg your pardon?"

Mr. Calibre's face became serious.

" **I said begone, _scum_**."

Mr. Barnes scurried away with his tail between his legs.

"I'm sorry for not waiting to be dismissed, sir." David bowed.

"Stop bowing already. I was having a conversation with you and that **swine** interrupted."

The shorter man smiled.

"Now, let's see what's on that tray."

"Would you like me to get you something to your liking, Mr. Calibre?"

"Please. Call me Lui."


	6. House Party

David was nervous.

He's never really catered to a large amount of people.

Since he was the cook, he was safe in the shelter of his kitchen.

But for some reason, Mr. Fong made it a top priority for all the help to be attending the guests.

However, David didn't mind.

Lui was very interesting. He was explaining why he hated rich people that didn't deserve their earnings.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your business Mr. Lui?"

Lui laughed.

"It feels weird when people call me 'Mr. Lui', but I don't mind when you do."

His laugh was very high pitched for a man like him.

David found it charming.

"The name of my corporation is called 'Calibre Pastries'."

David had heard of that brand before.  
Their cakes are the fluffiest and never too sweet.  
You can taste the quality in every bite.

"Have you tasted any of my pastries?"

"Yes I have! I only get to have a taste once a year, for master Evan's birthday. They are very delicious."

"Thank you. Believe it or not, but I'm in charge of everything that gets distributed. From the labels, packaging, how they are to be displayed, and even the recipes."

David was impressed.

Most business owners don't have that much influence in their product, but Lui has full control of everything.

"You bake Mr. Lui?"

Lui chuckled.

"Does that surprise you?"

"In all honesty, yes."

Lui hummed a little.

"Then that's good. I never want to be what people expect."

David couldn't keep his eyes off of Lui. He was so compelling and his energy almost felt like it was pulling him in.

"I meant to ask you this earlier, but may I have your name?"

David bowed jokingly.

"David de Nogla at your service."

Lui giggled.

"I like you David. You're way more interesting than anyone else here."

A man then crept up and whispered something in Luis' ear.

"I have to go, but you'll definitely be hearing more of me from here on."

Lui waved as he disappeared into the crowd.

 _"I'm glad I was ordered to attend guests today_."

David thought as he continued to walk around with his tray in hand.

* * *

 

"Why did father throw this party so suddenly?"

Evan isn't really a fan of parties and his farther knew that.

Brock would usually just brush off the mentions of a party, but William kept putting emphasis that all the staff had to cater.  
It made him uneasy.

"I have no idea, but I think you should stay close to Delirious."

Brock bowed and left the room.

Evan felt his stomach curl.  
He was going to ask Brock what he meant, but was interrupted by a small voice.

"Is this too big?"

Delirious walked out of Evans' restroom dressed like all the other servants.

He looked good in long coat tails too.

"You look sharp. You'll just be attending the guests, so don't be worried."

Delirious slipped on the gloves and opened the door.

"Yes master."

Evan walked out of the room with Delirious following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this one is short!


	7. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit hesitant to post this chapter due to recent events...  
> But, I had already written this before all the ruckus happened so I didn't want to rewrite a whole three chapters.  
> Without further ado, I hope he enjoy!

"Do I have to fucking go?"

Tyler had just gotten home from golf when his parents told him to clean himself up for a house party.

"Tyler watch your language and please get dressed."

His mother had curlers in her hair while she applied her make-up.

"If I have to go and shake hands with people I don't like, so do you."

His father emerged from his restroom tucking his shirt into his pants.

" _It must be serious if dad is getting ready.._ "

Tyler groaned dragging his feet to his room.

"Do you need any assistance with your suit sire?"

Tyler turned around to see his personal Butler dressed in a black suit with long coat tails.

"I don't remember you buying a suit like that?"

His Butler adjusted his bow tie and handed Tyler a neatly folded paper.

"I didn't. This suit and letter was sent here by the Fong family."

Tyler opened the letter:

_We would like to invite you to a little party being hosted by the Fong family!_

_We sent out a suit for a servant of your choice to accompany you._

_We hope to see you here!_

_With love, The Fong Family_

"If there was a dress code, I would've gotten you the same suit, but better."

His butler blushed a bit.

"They probably wouldn't have approved of that. Not to mention that you saved some money sire."

Tyler handed back the letter and stomped to his room.

"As long as you like it, I don't care how much it costs."

Tyler shut the door behind him and proceeded to get dressed in deep thought.

" _That idiot automatically put on the suit._ "

Tyler chuckled to himself.

" _It's crazy how fast we've grown together._ "

* * *

Tyler was always a loud individual.

So when he took an interest in golf, his parents were surprised.

"I knew he'd come around! It runs in the family anyway."

His father was always the lenient one of his parents, while his mother was more strict.

This led to Tyler being a disrespectfully, honest man.

He was popular in middle school for his unique and explosive personality.

When Tyler hit the age of 11, he learned the hard way how the world worked, but knew how to work it as well.

He was unfortunately living in a time where people could be purchased and owned.

This was the ugly truth.

However, he had never seen any of the help get punished nor yelled at.

His parents saw them as employees, not anything less.

Tyler had come to a conclusion; he'd inherit the business and free as many slaves as possible.

* * *

Tyler was being driven home from school. Naturally, he was spacing out, until something caught his eye.

A boy probably younger than him, laying down at the side of the road being kicked and stepped on by some kids.

As soon as the car stopped, due to some pedestrians, Tyler jumped out of the car swinging his golf club.

" **GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE ASSHOLES!** "

The kids stumbled then ran off as he chased them away.

" _Little shits._ "

Tyler tossed his club aside and squatted down next to the boy.

"Are you okay?"

The boy looked up at Tyler. He had a bloody nose, long ruffled hair, bruises on his legs, and little to no clothes.

"Who... are you?"

His voice was raspy.

Before Tyler could answer the boy, he fainted.

"Well, you're coming with me."

Tyler picked up the boy and sat him down in the back seat.

Arnold looked at them from the rear view mirror.

"Master Tyler, do you know this young man?"

Tyler let the boy rest on his shoulder.

"Yes I do. Now, could you please drive? He's bleeding."

Reeves chuckled a bit and began to drive.

" _His parent's are in for a treat._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support.  
> I really appreciate your comments :)  
> They put a smile on my face every time!  
> I look forward to the feedback whenever I update this story ^.^


	8. Convenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all downhill from here

The party was filled to the brim with guests.

" _It'll be an arduous task to clean up after this party,_ " Brock thought as he slithered through the crowd while skillfully balancing a tray on his hand.

" _Why did master Fong want this soirée to be organized immediately after Evan received his 'gift'_?"

As Brock finished his thought a woman gestured at his empty tray.

"My apologies madam, I'll replenish on treats," Brock bowed and headed towards the kitchen.

Since everyone was attending the guests, the room was empty with assortments.

Brock rolled his shoulders a bit and began to set up his tray.

Suddenly a man and woman, pressed up against each other, burst through the kitchen doors.

The woman wrapped her legs around the man as he hoisted her onto the counter.

"Um..." Brock scratched at his cheek.

They both froze and secured their clothes. The woman gave the man a peck on the cheek and scurried away.

"I didn't know anyone was in here," the man smiled awkwardly as he straightened his clothes.

Brock bowed, fighting back the urge to laugh.

The man walked towards Brock.

"Did you think that was funny?"

"No sir, I'm sorry for getting in the way."

"I know you want to laugh. You're beet red."

Brock remained bowed.  
He's going to get punished for this.

The man brushed Brock's ear while snickering.

"Even your ears are red."

Brock flinched and squeezed his eyes shut.

"How long are you gonna bow for, lad?"

Brock straightened up and finally looked the man in the eyes.

He's seen him before, but not in person.

"If you don't mind my asking sir, are you Brian Michaelson?"

The man smiled.

"In the flesh! Would you like an autograph?"

_Brian Michaelson is a model for many brands: Hair model, swimwear, suits, shoes, fragrances, champagne, auto mobiles, and even a beard model!_

"I would love one, but I'm currently on duty."

"Let's see..."

Brian rummaged through his coat.

"Here! Feel free to contact me. I found your bright red ears very intriguing."

Brian exited the room with a smug grin leaving Brock in the kitchen redder than usual.

* * *

 

William made his way to the top of the staircase with Brock holding his glass high.

* ** _Clink clink clink_** *

The crowd of people immediately hushed over in a matter of seconds and turned their attention to the man that invited them here.

"Good evening every one! Thank you so much for taking the time to attend today!"

William took a puff of his cigar while the people cheered.

"You're probably wondering why I sent out requests for your presence; yesterday, was my son's 18th birthday. I wanted to celebrate him finally becoming a man!"

Mr. Fong gestured Evan to the stage and Delirious followed.

"You only turn eighteen once, so I gave him something special. I also sent out fitting attire to dress your favorite servant; could you send them up here please?"

Men and women aligned themselves on the staircase elegantly.

Evan stood beside his father while Delirious stood behind Evan.

"I organized this event to showcase my son's first slave and to show him the convenience of owning a personal one."

William then gestured at Brock standing next to him.

Brock bowed while he removed his glove.

Mr. Fong grabbed his wrist and extinguished his cigar on Brocks palm.

There was no sound except the sizzling of burning flesh, but no screams of agony.

Brock just stood there. His head down, and his other hand shaking.

"First convenience: an astray when you just don't have one."

Evans' breath was coming in short.

_Why was he doing this?_

William landed a heavy blow right on Brocks' cheek.

"Second convenience: a punching bag to take out all your frustrations on!"

William kept beating on Brock until he finally collapsed.

Evan was frozen with shock.

_Why wasn't the crowd surprised? Why aren't they gasping in fear?_   
_Why isn't anyone stopping him?_

"Third convenience,"

William started undoing his belt and zipper.

"A hole to relieve yourself in."

He grabbed Brock's chin.

"Open wide."

Brock opened his mouth. A tear escaped from the corner of his eye.

William then proceeded by pissing on Brock.

Evan looked away.

His best friend was being humiliated in front of thousands of strangers and he couldn't do anything about it.

These strangers that didn't even flinch at seeing a grown man pissing on another man.

Evan felt himself on the verge of vomiting.

His father finished, leaving Brock a soaked mess.

He dismissed Brock to get cleaned up and faced the crowd again.

"Anyhow, we're here to show off my son that became a man yesterday! Right, Evan?"

_A man? I'm a coward..._

"Introduce your play things' name, son."

Evan choked out some words.

"D-Delirious. His name is Delirious."

"Interesting name! Come here, boy."

Delirious stood beside William.

"Ohh, you got yourself a pretty one, didn't you? You can polish anything up nowadays!"

The crowd laughed and Evan looked around the room in disgust.

_What the hell was so funny?_

"Well, let's have some fun with him, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update last week!  
> Had a bit of writer's block


	9. Pig

Brock rushed to his bathroom shaking and in tears.

He removed his soiled garments and jumped into the shower.

"The smell isn't coming off!" He yelled while violently scrubbing at his body and hair. Brock clenched his wrist.

" _William has done this to me many times, but every time it's worse..._ "

Brock turned off the shower, wrapped his waist with a towel and smothered his face with another.

 ***** _knock knock_ *****

Brock bolted up.

"It must be Master Fong."

He dried his hair as much as possible.

"I'll be right out sir!"

Brock opened the door to Mr. Michaelson holding a fresh suit.

"I asked someone to tell me where you were getting cleaned up, and to fetch me a suit so I could give it to you."

Brock avoided the man's eyes.

"Thank you so much sir."

As he reached for the suit Brian grabbed his hand.

Brock looked at Mr. Michaelson and saw sorrow in his eyes.

Brian wanted to say something, but he didn't know what.

"I'm sorry."

Mr. Michaelson let go of Brocks' hand and returned to the ball room.

* * *

 

Brock resumed his duties as a server with a new suit and a patched eye.

"What do you all think?"

Brock's spine shivered.

He's heard that tone of voice before.

* * *

 

Evan had been laying down on the floor unconscious.

Possibly an order by William.

Mr. Fong had bound Delirious' mouth, ankles and wrists.

"I caught a pig!" William exclaimed while grinding his shoe into Delirious' face.

"Although, this pig has Trichinosis... therefore we can't eat it."

William paused and pondered in an exaggerated matter.

"I know! Parasites don't survive against boiling water; isn't that right **Brock**?"

The crowd turned their sneering eyes towards the injured butler.

"They do not master."

Brock bowed and prayed for the evening to end.

"Tell the cook to bring me a pot full of boiling water."

Brock looked up.

" **Now.** "

* * *

 

David followed Brock to the kitchen.

"Brock don't tell me he's planning on-"

David was interrupted by the sound of water being poured in a large pot.

"Please. Let's just get this done before he gets impatient."

David watched Brock as he picked up the pot and placed it on the open flame.

"I'm gonna need morphine to sleep again aren't I?"

"We'll have to save that for Delirious tonight."

* * *

 

"We wouldn't want to ruin your new clothes."

Mr. Fong began to tear off Delirious' clothes leaving him completely exposed.

"Ughh.." Evan began to stir.

"You have woken up at the perfect time son!"

"What hap-" Evan looked down to a tied up Delirious. " **WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!** "

"Restrain him."

Suddenly two servants grabbed Evan and kicked him to his knees.

"When you were still a toddler you would drop your pacifier. Therefore, it was boiled to cleanse it. You'd throw cute little tantrums when we did, but it was for your own good." William kneeled in front of Evan. "When it was finished being boiled, you'd treasure it more, and almost never drop it again."

"What the _**hell**_ are you talking about?"

William grinned sweetly.

" **Tell them to go bring in the water.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus.  
> I'll try my best to update at least once a month.


	10. Boiling Point

David's hands were shaking.

He wished the oven would just combust and explode so it can never be used again.

But that didn't happen.

Steam and bubbles started to surface from the water.

"Master Fong requested for the water to be brought in."

Nogla was too lost in thought that he didn't even hear Williams' servant burst through the door.

"I-Its almost done."

"Well hurry up," The servant said in a pompous tone "You know that Master Fong isn't a patient man."

"I know he isn't you little shi-"

"Let me check the temperature."

Brock interrupted as he walked over to the stove.

49 °C (120 °F)

"It's done."

\----

Delirious had shut down.

He wasn't moving a muscle, his crystal blue eyes were lifeless and his skin was very pale.

Almost like a doll.

He'd get in this state so his abusers would eventually get bored and throw him away.

_Maybe they'd actually kill me this time?_

" _That'd be nice-_ "

"DELIRIOUS?!"

" _That voice sounds familiar.._ "

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

" _Isn't that Evan?_ "

"WILLIAM IF YOU HURT HIM, SO HELP ME!"

" _He's being so loud.._ "

A blunt sound caused the whole room to fall silent.

"Brock.. what is that for?"

\---

William walked over to the large pot that required two men to carry.

"What took you so long Brock?"

Nogla bowed.

"Since it was such a large pot, it took longer than expected. My apologies sir."

William looked down at the Irish man.

"Who are you again?"

David remained bowed.

"I'm the head cook sir."

"Ah ok. Did you bring something to mix this water with Mr. Cook?"

David was a bit confused.

"Yes I did sir, here you go."

Nogla handed William a medium sized iron spoon.

William snapped his fingers as he mixed the water with the spoon.

A servant rushed over and grabbed David's arms.

"What the-"

William lifted up David's shirt and pressed the hot spoon on David's navel.

Nogla let out a blood curling scream.

"Listen here Mr. Cook. You speak when spoken to, understood?"

Nogla was let go which led him to fall to his knees.

"U-understood. My apologies sir."

David picked himself up and walked over to Brock's side.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH. YOU'RE LUCKY HE HASN'T POISONED YOUR FOOD YOU UNGRATEFUL **FUCK**."

"Silence him for a bit."

The servants held his arms up as another servant kicked him straight in the gut.

All Evan could do was gasp in pain for air.

\---

"Hm. He's still playing dead huh? No worries, this'll wake him right up."

William stepped back a little and pointed at Brock.

"You two. Wake up our little sleeping beauty."

Nogla looked up.

"Wha-?"

"Yes sir."

Brock walked over to one of the handles.

"Grab the other handle David."

"Brock please.."

" **Do It now**."

Brock had never used that tone of voice towards anyone.

It frightened Nogla.

David scurried to the pot and gripped the handle with shaky hands.

William lazily waved his hand.

"Go on."

Brock and Nogla picked up the pot.

They walked slowly so none of the water would spill.

As they walked towards Delirious, Nogla asked for forgiveness under his breath.

Brock began to tip the pot and David closed his eyes.

-

Delirious listened to the water as it sloshed every time they took a step.

It sounded a bit peaceful.

" _Maybe that's what the beach sounds like?_ "

The pot began to loom over Delirious.

As the water spilled over, there were three sounds that followed;  
The water being spilled over flesh, a scream and an empty pot hitting the floor.

There was also one sound before the water began to pour;  
A man yelling "Stop".


	11. Hear the Lioness Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of giving the story a 9 month time skip in honor of my Hiatus, but that would've been a little bit too complicated for my current writing style. I also wanted to thank you all for the support and encouragement. I'll do my best from now on

Delirious felt at peace.

He heard the water pour, but didn't feel anything.

They say if you don't see what's happening to you, your brain doesn't process pain.

" _Evan will do better without me aroun-_ "

He was quickly snapped out of his Nirvana by someone collapsing on him.

His eyes examined the body as two other servants rushed over.

-

" **EVAN!** EVAN, HOLY SHIT PLEASE WAKE UP!"

David frantically shook Evan's limp body.

" **BROCK, WHAT DO WE DO?! BROCK!** "

-

Brock rushed downstairs and cut through the thick crowd.

Fumbling as he quickly grabbed ice, water, a first aid kit and ran back to the staircase.

Lady Fong was at Evan's side bawling her eyes out.

-

" **William, what have you done to my baby?!?** "

She grasped Evan's hand.

" **This is because of your _twisted_ ways!!** "

William flinched at her piercing words.

He waved his hand and told his servants to dismiss everyone.

-

The servants on the floor opened the doors and migrated everyone towards the various exits.

Once everyone was out, the help stood at the doors.

-

Brock sterilized his back.

Evan didn't even flinch.

Brock placed a mirror in front of Evans mouth to check if he was still breathing.

" _Thank God, he's just unconscious.._ "

-

Lady Fong kept bawling.

"Helen-"

Helen slapped his hand away.

" **Are you out of your _fucking_ mind?!** "

Lady Fong was a quiet and proper woman. She always kept a cool head, and would consider both sides of a problem.

This time she did not listen.

All she saw was red.

William tried to calm her down, but she wasn't budging.

He pulled her towards a room to talk in private.

She looked back at Evan.

" _It'd be best for him not to see William's face as soon as he wakes up._ "

She had no choice but to follow.

Helen squeezed Brock's shoulder.

"Please help my baby."

Brock nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

She looked back one more time before William shut the door behind them.

-

David undid Delirious' binds while another servant fetched a blanket.

Delirious scurried over to Evans' side.

-

"Is he going to be okay?"

Delirious said with tears in his eyes.

"Yes. He just needs some time to rebuild the tissue on his back," Brock said as he began to wrap Evans shoulders, back and lower back in bandages.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Delirious rubbed his tears away.

"Yes."

Brock looked into Delirious' eyes.

" **Don't leave his side, no matter what.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank my dear friend and loyal editor Devy  
> She makes amazing art  
> Check her out on Tumblr: 360-Degreeses-Of-BBS


	12. Develop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Excuse the grammar but its meant to be like this)

**_Dae 1_** ,

brok gav me this book to rite mai daes takin care of evan  
he sed it wil help thee daes pass bi faster  
he sed he wil teech me hou to spel an rite betur  
i am xsited  
he sed he wil bee reedin my die-aree everee dae to see mai pragres?

 

david sed the rite wai to spel it is "progress"

-

_**Day 2**_ ,

Brock told me i spelt his nam rong  
i am guna du my best for Evan  
Brock told me to captiliz  
nams

David Brock Evan

~~Deliruous~~

Delirious

Brock told me to praktis riting my nam

-

_**Day tree**_ ,

David is helping me to  
he has a hevy axent  
he told me to start riting out de numbers for eech day

-

_**Day four**_ ,

Brock told me I did not spel Three right  
he blaimed David

-

_**Day five**_ ,

Wileam has ben too bizee keeping ladee Fong hapee wile Evan sleeps  
He has ben sleeping for a long tim now  
Brock says i am a fast lerner

-

_**Day Twenty**_ ,

Its almost been a month now.  
Evan is still sleepin.  
Brock told me it's called a "Comatoes"  
We're keeping him clean an feed him ground up food.

Plees wake up soon Evan

-

_**Day Thirty-One**_ ,

I think I saw him move today!  
Brock didn't believe me though.  
He said I'm starting to sound like the boy that cried wolf..

-

_**Day Thirty-Eight**_ ,

William and Helen are never home.  
When she is, her and Brock have conversations behind closed doors.

I managed to hear a little of what they were talking about.  
"I'll keep him as distracted as I can."

David almost blew my cover though so I had to go..

-

_**Day Fifty-Two**_ ,

Evan has been getting a lot of visitors lately.

I've never seen someone taller than David before, nor met anyone with a fouler mouth...

Although his crass behavior, he genuinely seemed upset to see Evan in this state.

He told Brock to call him if anything else ever happens

-

Delirious set down his plume, placed the needle on Evans favorite record and let the breeze come in from the open window.

He dimmed the lights and began to shut the door.

But, he saw something..

Something... move..

_A rat?_

Wait, that's too big to be a rat.

He walked over and looked outside the window.

* **WHOOSH** *

"HOLY SHI- WHAT THE-"

A massive owl flew into the room and landed on the dresser.

Its horns just made it all the more intimidating.

" _That's one bigass owl_.."

Delirious grabbed a broom and swung it gently towards the owl.

"I-I don't want to hurt you Mr. Owl, but you can't stay here.."

The owl ignored Delirious and made itself comfortable.

"Heh-Heh you son of a bitch, don't ignore me."

The owl looked at Delirious' soft swings and didn't even flinch.

"Dammi- **GET OUT**!"

Delirious swiped towards the owls feet and it flew upwards.

"Oh shit."

Delirious ran away from the feathered monstrosity.

" **AHHHH** I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!"

The owl circled Delirious with its golden eyes illuminating the room.

 

 

 

Suddenly a gentle hand beckoned the owl.

The owl circled one more time and landed on the arm.

 

"Hey, why are you giving him a fright?"

 

Delirious couldn't help but feel calm as well.

_That voice.. its_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your patience

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?


End file.
